gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Cybertron Warriors
Transformers: Cybertron Warriors is the collaboration title between Hasbro's Transformer toyline and Koei-Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors gameplay and is published by Takara-Tomy, Hasbro and Koei-Tecmo as the game itself is developed by both Team Ninja and Omega Force. Story The story will use the same timeline as the classic Transformers cartoon while the characters will be in their movie, classic and prime incarnations but will act like in classic timeline. Except in this game Blackarachia is joined the autobots to protect her friends. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Challenge Mode * Gallery * Options Battle Locations * Cybertron * New York * Hong Kong * Tokyo * Moscow * Beijing Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Dynasty Warriors Gundam while in this game the characters will transfrom into vehicles during combos. The ultimate musou attack will be called Cybertron Musou attack in which character performs the deadly move which destroys the entire army of enemies. Characters Staff Director: *Hisashi Koinuma Music: *Jamie Christopherson *Yuhgo Kohno *Vince DiColla *MASA *Masato Koike *Haruki Yamada *Yasuharu Takanashi *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Kenji Nakajoh *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Fujisawa Executive Producer: *Masami Obari Voice Cast *Optimus Prime (Tessho Genda/Peter Cullen) *Hotshot (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) *Bumblebee (Daisuke Kishio/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Hot Rod (Daisuke Namikawa/Nolan North) *Soundwave (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) *Ratchet (Tohru Okawa/Lex Lang) *Jazz (Souta Fukushi/Mark Wahlberg) *Blackarachnia (Ryouka Yuzuki/Colleen Villard) *Ironhide (Houchuu Ohtsuka/Richard Epcar) *Dinobot (Takaya Kuroda/James Woods) *Jetfire (Johji Nakata/Troy Baker) *Vector Prime (Ryouta Ozawa/Matt Mullins) *Optimus Primal (Takehito Koyasu/Kevin Conroy) *Drift (Kazuya Nakai/Andrew Kishino) *Cliffjumper (Keiji Fujiwara/Robert Belgrade) *Silverbolt (Mitsuo Iwata/Michael Sinterniklaas) *Arcee (Nana Mizuki/Tara Strong) *Snarl (Satoshi Hashimoto/Reuben Langdon) *Grimlock (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Crispin Freeman) *Cheetar (Katsuyuki Konishi/Kaiji Tang) *Red Alert (Takuya Kirimoto/Keith Silverstein) *Wheeljack (Tetsu Inada/Jamieson Price) *Sideswipe (Shigeru Chiba/Ian Sinclair) *Strongarm (Yui Kondou/Constance Zimmer) *Primus (Junichi Kanemaru/Roger Craig Smith) *Megatron (Norio Wakamoto/Frank Welker) *Thundercracker (Fumihiko Tachiki/Dave B. Mitchell) *Starscream (Yuuichi Nakamura/Steven Jay Blum) *Shockwave (Tohru Furuya/Robbie Daymond) *Elita One (Akeno Watanabe/Gina Grad) *Barricade (Kenji Matsuda/Fred Tatasciore) *Skywarp (Masaya Onosaka/Terrence Stone) *Fallen (Kunihiro Kawamoto/Jason David Frank) *Blitzwing (Akio Ohtsuka/David Hayter) *Slipstream (Atsuko Tanaka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *Lockdown (Kozo Shioya/Sylvester Stallone) *Ramjet (Youku Shioya/Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Motormaster (Show Hayami/Hugo Weaving) *Saberhoof (Shozo Izuka/Dan Gilvezan) *Thunderhorn (Ken Narita/Dwayne Johnson) *Wreck-Gar (Shinji Kawada/Derek Stephen Prince) *Shrapnel (Hideyuki Tanaka/Bumper Robinson) *Blast Off (Rikiya Koyama/Michael Keaton) *Rumble (Hidenari Ugaki/Mark Hamill) *Scavenger (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) *Swindle (Hideyuki Hori/Mike Pollock) *Octane (Ryusei Nakao/John Kassir) *Dimolishor (Tetsuo Kurata/Jason Statham) *Devastator (Kouji Ishii/Dameon Clarke) *Unicron (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) Theme Song English Opening: "Transformers" by LION Japanese Opening: "Transformers EVO" by JAM Project Ending 1: "Iridescent" by Linkin Park Ending 2: "The Touch" by Stan Bush Trivia *In this game Blackarachnia is an autobot. *This game is dedicated to the late Chester Bennington, the lead singer of Linkin Park who performed What I've Done, New Divide, and Iridescent; the ending themes for Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and Transformers: Dark of the Moon, respectively. Category:Omega Force Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Hasbro Category:Transformers Category:Beat 'em Up Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Takara Tomy Category:Team Ninja Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles